Changed
by TabbyHark
Summary: What happens when Edward doesn't come back? Bella doesn't dive off the cliff? Jacob steps in? Or even a new creature is added to the mix?
1. Love Drunk

**Disclaimers: I do NOT own anything. The series, the characters the lyrics. Nada!**

**-mumbles-No matter how much I wish i would've written these pulchritudinous characters.**

**Well hopefully you'll have fun reading it!**

* * *

_I used to be love drunk,_

_But now I'm hung over_

_I'll love you forever,_

_Forever is over_

_Love Drunk - Boys like Girls_

**Changed**

**Chapter 1 Love Drunk**

I drove up to the garage. "Hey Jake, last day of summer huh?" Jake looked at me as he cleaned off a wrench.

"Yea, I have a big surprise for your senior year tomorrow." Jake said grinning at me his smile always contagious made me follow.

"But you know how much I don't like presents!" I faked being mad, but really I just couldn't be mad at him. "You know you really should wear shirts? You're going to catch a cold."

Jake chuckled in his deep 'I'm a manly man' voice. "Don't worry wolf remember?"

He looked at me with such longing I had to look away. "So how is it going with the pack?" I tried to change the topic to something less uncomfortable.

"They're good, Leah's finally excepted she's in it no matter what." We just stood there in silence for a while. My phone started vibrating though I didn't notice. "Um Bells? Your pants are vibrating." He was stifling his laughter by pretending to cough. I grabbed my phone and answered as I realized who it was on the other line.

_Him._ "Shit." I murmured under my breath. "Um I'm gonna call you back." The hole I had forgotten about for so long came back causing me to lose my balance. I lurched over feeling the need to vomit.

Jake rushed to me concern flooding his face. "You ok Bella?" He looked terrified.

"I'm fine. Just a little sick, I should get home." I got back up holding my chest. Then I saw the look on Jacob's face. Hurt. He knew who had just called. Whose voice had ripped me open once again. _Edward. _"Talk to you tomorrow Jake!" I said as I walked towards my truck breathing heavy. "Why? Why now?!" I quietly yelled at myself. I climbed in my trunk as I pushed my backpack over to the passenger seat. I drove off, but not before I glanced at Jake. I knew that look in his eyes. Hurt, Scared, Jealousy, Anger. A deadly combination on my heart, I wish I could just choose one. I got home and stormed for my room. Charlie raised an eyebrow at me but didn't bother asking. That's what I love about Charlie he doesn't confront all the time and needs to know everything like most parents.

I flopped down on my bed almost breaking a bone in the process. I dialed the number, _he_, called with. Ring, Ring, Ring. "Bella!" I took a shaky breath. "Why are you calling? Are you trying to yet again kill me emotionally? If so you have succeeded!"

Tears were falling from my eyes out of fury. He left me, I felt like I was going to die. Jake saved me this whole time. Edward just didn't care, now he decided to though?

"Bella no it isn't that! I just wanted to make sure you were ok, I'm sorry I just had to do it." I glared at the phone.

"Ha! Like you care!!! You said you'd be there!! But no, Victoria came after me, I almost died. Guess who saved me?! Jacob Black!! Yes the WEREWOLVES saved me when you didn't give a shit about me and my life!" All the anger I didn't realize I was holding inside me for so long boiled up and exploded.

"Bella, I've never heard you do mad. You never curse. He must be a bad influence on you." He tried to keep his voice down and I just got angrier. "Oh yes because YOU were such a GREAT influence. I was the living dead after YOU left. Now because of JAKE I have some life back, no thanks to YOU! I loved you and you betrayed me!" I was shaking, tears coming stronger now, I wasn't mad anymore; just hurt and alone.

"Bella I'm, sorry, but it was the best thing to do. You know I love you. And I can tell you still love me as well." I could hear the smugness in his voice, my heart sank. Then I lied to him completely.

"No I don't love you; I hate you, I love Jacob." I mentally sighed. I never liked lying, but it was the only thing I could do to get him off my back. Although maybe deep down I know I'm not lying, and that's what made it so easy. Jake truly was here whilst Edward was off at god knows where. I hung up feeling content with myself. But I knew I still loved Edward even if it hurt me to do so. I wanted to love Jake though.

I heard a faint knock on my door. "Yes?" Silence.

"You ok in there Bella?" I sighed.

"Yea, I'm fine, great in fact." I smiled knowing that was the truth.

"'K, I ordered pizza so you wouldn't have to cook tonight." I could hear Charlie's footsteps as he descended towards the living room.

I nodded to myself as I went over what happened today. I went over to Jake's; got a call from Edward, told him I hated him and loved Jacob.

Tears slid down my cheeks. Not out of sadness, but of joy. I was hopefully finally free of the dreams, the hallucinations; the pain.

"I will love you Jacob. I must, you are my sun; you will be mine." I whispered to myself hoping I sounded determined. I was smiling without noticing it the tears drying on my skin. We will be happy.

Charlie interrupted my thoughts. "Bells! Pizza's here!"

I practically skipped down the stairs. I didn't even notice but I had a full appetite. Charlie glanced at me while I ate.

"I have to say Bella; you hanging out with Jake is the best thing you could've done. I mean look at you! You're smiling, and eating with genuine hunger. You're much better ever since you started talking to him and everything. Edward was bad for you. He just wasn't right. Especially not after he hurt you like that."

I was shocked; Charlie rarely ever talked like that. Then I shocked him by not getting mad.

"Charlie. I know; Edward wasn't the right choice. He won't ever be either."

"Well then,; I'm glad you finally realized. I'm proud of you Bells."

I finished my pizza and said goodnight to Charlie. I was so content I wasn't even worried about my "present" tomorrow.

I stepped near my bed and I felt the floorboard squeak. "What the blueberry muffins?" I stepped on the board again. I could see a little side of it popping out. I grabbed for it but got a splinter when I heard a knock on my window. "Jake…" I walked over to the window and let him in. "What are you doing here; at midnight too?"

"You seemed conflicted when you left. I wanted to make sure you were ok. Obviously you are so I'll just go." Jake said already turning around.

I grabbed his arm. "No Jake don't go. I could use some company. Please?" I begged him with my eyes. I didn't want him to leave. I wanted to love him.

"Fine since I'm staying let me help you with that floorboard before you hurt yourself more." He turned around and took the splinter out. He kissed the prickle of blood before he bent down to lift the board. He lifted it enough for his hand, reached in and pulled a photo out. A photo I had though Edward burnt or something; a picture of himself. The hurt in Jacob's face was clear. "Did you know this was in here?"

I bent down to his level and took the picture. "No, I just felt the floor board was lose. But you know what?" I tore the picture right in half just like what Edward did with my heart. "I don't love him like that anymore; never again will I love him."

Jake stared at me in awe. His massive hands went up to hold my face. "Bella I love you." He kissed me passionately, and I found myself kissing back.

"I love you Jacob" I knew those words were true as I kissed him more forcefully. Then I remembered Charlie was in the room next to mine; I pushed a hand against Jacob's chest.

"Charlie's next door I don't think we should get carried away." I said between breaths while I saw Jake catching his breath as well.

"I'm fine with that. Just being near you is fine with me, but I warn you I'll be gone by the time you wake up. Ill need to go back to the rez and get ready. Plus I don't want your dad thinking anything." Jake kissed my nose and I began to dream as his snore lulled me to sleep.

"Night Jake…"

* * *

**Ok this is my first fanfic so don't kill me!**

**I fell in love with the relationship between Jacob and Bella**

**Yesh I am disappointed it did not thrive**

**But sigh we cannot always get what we want in life now can we?**

**So this is just the first of hopefully many chapters to come. **

**Ill try updating once a week hopefully. **

**Id appreciate reviews just to see if my writing isn't THAT bad.**

**All in all I hope you enjoyed it!**


	2. Present

**I'm so happy! **

**I got many good reviews from you guys!**

**Thank you so much.**

**I know I really need to work better on my grammar but I try.**

**So this is the second chapter**

**Present, Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the song lyrics or the characters/places etc. Those rights belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

_You shut your mouth  
How can you say  
I go about things the wrong way  
I am human and I need to be loved  
Just like everybody else does_

**_How soon is now? – t.A.T.u_**

**Present **

I woke up with the sun glare in my eyes. _Great another school day._ I grumbled as I got out of bed. My foot fell in the hole from the floorboard. "Forgot to put that back in." I mumbled as I took my foot out and carefully stepped around it making a mental note to cover that up. I stumbled to the bathroom and began brushing my teeth noticing there was a sticky note on the mirror.

_Had to go into work early. Have a nice day. –Charlie_

I mentally nodded and finished everything I needed to do. I got out of the shower and went to my room scavenging my closet for something other than t-shirts in jeans to wear. I finally decided on this black tank top and some jeans with my old black converse. I got my jacket as I headed out of my room just in case the sun didn't last. Once I got downstairs I quickly and quietly ate my cereal. I started heading out until I saw a familiar car. The Rabbit. My heart skipped a beat as I saw who was in it, Jacob. My mind quickly went from. Why the heck is he here? To, I'm going to be late to school if I don't get out now.

I walked down my driveway thankful that the sun made it clear for me not to fall. Jacob waved at me as I waved back at him questioning him with my expression. "You do realize your going to be late for school right?" I said while walking down towards his car.

"If you get in here quick enough we won't be." Jacob smiled. That 100-watt smile just made him more pulchritudinous then he already was. I was confused but got in anyway.

"Okay, so tell me what's going on." I sat back in his car as he began to drive to my school.

"It's your present." He smiled again while I was still baffled. Was him taking me to school while he would be getting to his late, a present? If so, I was worrying too much about it. Although with Jacob, it's never that easy.

I began to ask him about it, but we already got to the school and he was stepping out of the car. I got out shooting him yet again another questioning look.

"You're looking at Forks High new student!" Jake put his hands up as if presenting himself. What I hadn't noticed earlier was that he had a red ribbon on the top of his head. "You like your present?" He asked waiting for my reaction.

"Love it Jake. What about all your friends on the rez?" I asked as I walked over to Jake and hugged him the warmth spreading over me. "Did you really leave them just for me? If so you should get your butt back over to your high school and be with them."

Jake wrapped his arms around me. "They're going to be fine. Yes, I did leave them just for you. Remember I love you; I'd do anything to protect you. So I'm staying here no matter what." He grinned as he planted his feet more firmly on the floor as if to back his statement up. Jake leaned down and kissed me. "Now we better run along and get to class. Which by the way, we have the exact same schedule."

My eyes widened when he kissed me. I thought they couldn't get any wider, and then he told me about his schedule. Time to be self-conscious again. I just wasn't good enough for him. "You're really dedicated on winning my heart aren't you?" I asked while we walked to homeroom as I saw his hand reaching up to grasp mine.

"Yep, I will never stop trying Bella. I can promise you that." Jacob smiled at me his eyes holding the longing he felt for him. I promised him silently that I would try to love him.

The day went by in a blur. In English, everyone was in shock by Jacob's massive size. By second, they had calmed down already getting used to him. Then third, many of the guys were glaring at him while the girls were ogling. Even though I knew, he could sense all of it he was always looking at either me, his work, the teacher, or the board. All while holding my hand under our table.

When lunch came around Mike swarmed up to me in the lunch line while I could see Jacob eating lunch at our table. "So what's the deal with the new kid and you?" I was gazing at Jacob, and Mike pulled me out of my daydreams.

"Oh Jacob? Were just friends, he used to go to the school on the rez but transferred here because of some problem over there." I hoped he didn't catch on to my lie or ask me about the details of the problems. Lucky for me he didn't pry about that.

"Just friends? So you let all your friends hug and kiss you?" He was prying for other details. Why did Mike have to be so interested in me?

"Fine, no he's not just a friend. He- he's my new boyfriend." I said a bit hesitant at first then said it with a truthfulness I didn't know I had in me. I could see Jacob smile from the corner of my eye. I resisted the urge to palm smack myself. Jacob heard me, he wants it, and I think I do as well. I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks as Mike just glared at Jake. I got out of line with my spaghetti and water. I walked over and sat next to Jake. He put his arm around me.

"So Bella, I'm your new boyfriend?" His warm breath was in my ear sending shivers down my spine. "I like it."

My eyes closed without my permission. I was swimming in the silkiness of his voice. Jacob had already sat back up and was talking with everyone else. While I was still in my little world. My heart was screaming at my brain, love him love him!

I could see Lauren had sat with us and was trying to get Jacob's attention. He held on to my hand his warmth yet again flooding through me. Lauren saw our hands and looked like she was about to scream. She didn't eat the rest of her food as she just sat there pouting. I continued to eat the sauce dripping down my chin as I blushed realizing I forgot napkins. Jacob looked at me, grinned, and leaned in. "Don't worry." He licked the sauce of while kissing me on my lips. "I love you."

I could tell my cheeks were burning and he just chuckled. I could tell two people at this table were fuming. Mike and Lauren were furious. I whispered in Jacobs's ear. "I'll be right back I need to go get something from my locker." I stood up as he took his hand away from mine. He nodded and smiled at me, then continued eating.

Once out of the cafeteria I headed towards my locker. I needed to get my art sketchbook for next period. I quickly got it and my extra pencils. I didn't even realize someone was walking behind me until she spoke.

"What is your problem?!" Lauren was behind me and pulled me so I was facing her. "You always have to take the hot guy don't you? Ever since you came here, none of us have even a glimmer of hope to get with the guys like him. First you took Edward, now Jacob! When are you going to stop?"

My eyes were wide. I wasn't expecting her to explode on me like that. Then without thinking, I spoke. "Well Lauren maybe they would ask you out if they were interested in you." I covered my mouth realizing what I just said. Now she was really mad and I was really freaked out.

"You bitch!" Lauren slapped me leaving a red mark. "I'm pretty enough! Guys love me!" If Lauren were a dog there would be foam oozing from her mouth.

A massive figure emerged behind her, and grabbed her arm. "You do not hit Bella." I now knew who it was, and he was shaking. On the other hand, it could have been me. I couldn't tell anymore.

I stepped to him. "Jacob, I'm okay, calm down." I could hear him huff. He walked over to me and put his arm around my waist. Automatically I inched closer to him covering my face with his chest. My cheek was throbbing; I could tell a bruise was forming.

"No Bella, she hurt you. I may not hit girls, but that doesn't mean I won't get revenge" Jacob pulled me and himself away from Lauren as she still stood there steaming. He pulled me aside near a corner and examined my face. He gently touched my face his fingers leaving a trail of fire.

Involuntarily I let out a yelp of pain, the bruise was defiantly there. Jacob's face became stone for a second then softened again. "That Lauren is never getting near you again. I promise you." He kissed me pushing me against the wall until the bell reminded him we were still in school. "We better get to art." He said as he held my hand as we walked to class.

Thankfully I could cover my bruise most of my classes. Until my last one, gym, now I felt exposed. I walked out of the locker room covering my cheek as much as I could with my hand. All the guys filed out looking depressed. I knew the reason, they envied Jacob's well sculpted abs. This gave me a bit of a smile. Jacob was all mine and no one else's. He walked over to me and kissed my forehead. He then jogged over to the coach and talked to him. Mike walked over to me and he looked mad.

"Did he do this to you? Did he hurt you?" Mike grabbed my hand squeezing it gently looking into my eyes.

"No he didn't! Lauren slapped me." I said the last part quietly. I didn't want to revisit that moment when Jacob looked so scary. So much more his werewolf self rather than _my _Jacob.

He ran up to us and hugged me from behind. "I get to sit next to you and be with you in everything." Jacob was smiling as he kissed me cheek gingerly. "Also don't worry Mike; I'll get Lauren back for what she did to Bella." He looked serious as he talked to Mike.

We walked to our positions on the court. We were playing volleyball yet again; I was scared I was going to hit someone yet again. Luckily, for me since Jacob was on my team he took most of the balls. Sure I got to hit a few that actually made me look as if I weren't always so clumsy, but Jake was the one who most played.

Once class was over and we were all being dismissed to buses and cars Jacob caught up with me. "So Bella wanna come over to the garage so we can talk?" He put his arm around my waist as we walked towards his rabbit. Lauren was shooting me death glares, everyone else didn't really care for Jacob or me anymore. I nodded my head as we got into the car.

"Can we stop by my house real quick, I need to leave Charlie a note and some dinner." I was scared as to what Jacob was going to do to Lauren. All I knew was that it was bound to humiliate her; he would never actually hurt her.

* * *

**So I hope you liked this chapter**

**I worked all day yesterday and some today**

**Writers block can be so grr**

**Yes a lot of people will be mad at me for using a word that isn't in the dictionary 'grr' **

**But eh, it's my favorite thing to type in say**

**So sorry if you have to put up with me.**

**I just hope you enjoyed it and that it wasn't to short.**

**-Gaby**


End file.
